Elves
A vibrant and wise race of forest people. Appearance History Lands Religion Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Size: Your size is Medium. Speed: 30 ft Darkvision. Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception Skill Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Trance: Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious for four hours a day. While meditating you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from eight hours of sleep. Languages: You can speak read and write Common and Elven. Subrace: In addition you can choose from two subraces. High elf and Wood Elf. High Elf Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by one. Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Cantrip: You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Wood Elf Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by one. Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Fleet foot: Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Pathfinder Ability Score increases: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Constitution. Size: Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. Base Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light.